BFDIA 6 - The Rise of the Dead
Before the elimination Pencil is seen lying on the deep purple grass of Yoyleland. Pencil: Ugh. What happened? Firey Speaker Box: Team No-Name is dead. Anyways- Pencil: Yeah, yeah, Puffball betrayed her team. But what I'm ASKING is how did I end up here. Firey Speaker Box: I have no idea. Anyways, I'm going to recover the members of Team No-Name. Meanwhile in the TLC Match: Ah, like no! We are like, trapped in the TLC! Bubble: Yeah, and he doidn't oivien trust moi! Match: Bubble, that was like, to make him think we were like, never eliminated and dead who were recommended to join! Bubble: Oh. scene cuts to Team No-Name Golf Ball: Oh my gosh, I can't believe Puffball did that to us! Puffball: Well, it was for me to win the prize. Again! Fries: Well now the viewers saw what you did, so you're gonna be eliminated. I just know it. Gelatin: I agree with Fries. Puffball: For the ten-billionth time, I deserved to get the prize! Fries: You don't deserve it. Now that we know who you really are, we won't complain when you're eliminated. Rocky: BLEH!!! *barf lands on Puffball* Puffball: EWWWW!!!!!!!!!! Tennis Ball: OMG, Rocky got his barf back! TNN walks away Firey Speaker Box: It's time for Cake at Stake! Cake At Stake TV: One contestant will get loot, and another one will get the boot, at Cake at Stake! Fries: I'll give that an 8.5/10 Firey Speaker Box: Welcome back Team No-Name! Getting used to coming here? Gelatin: Yeah, whatever. Just show the likes and dislikes! Firey Speaker Box: Okay, fine. TV shows a screen that shows Firey got the most likes Firey Speaker Box: And with 958 likes, Firey, my owner, wins the prize! Firey: Cool! What do I win? Firey Speaker Box: Spin the wheel. Firey spins the wheel and it lands on a Coiny plush doll Firey: What is this garbage? *burns it* Firey Speaker Box: Time to show the dislikes! At the least amount of votes, Firey! You only got 263 dislikes. Firey: Phew. Firey Speaker Box: The prizes for today are yoyleberries. Firey catches the yoyleberry Firey Speaker Box: At 392 and 475 dislikes, Gelatin and Golf Ball are safe! Golf Ball: Great! Now Puffball has a 25.0 chance of being eliminated! Firey Speaker Box: Tennis Ball is safe with 639 votes. Tennis Ball: Yay! Firey Speaker Box: It's the bottom 3. Fries, Rocky, and Puffball. Puffball: What?! Firey Speaker Box: Rocky is safe with 837 votes against him. stagelight appears over Fries and Puffball Puffball: I can't be in the bottom 2! I must win! I can't be eliminated! Firey Speaker Box: On Fries' voting video, ZedCron said: A dislike for fries! Because he didn't even help the team!! Fries: Am I a traitor like Puffball? No! So you can't say that! Firey Speaker Box: J. K. Gamer said: Ok I think I and many other people voted for puffball (to be eliminated) because firstly everybody wants to show her that she can't always get a prize and secondly SHE'S THE ENTIRE REASON THEY LOST JUST BECAUSE SHE THINKS SHE'LL GET A PRIZE﻿ Puffball: Well, your comment is extremely harsh. But, it is quite obvious Fries will get eliminated. Firey Speaker Box: Blah blah blah, whatever! Let's show the votes! Firey Speaker Box: And Puffball is out! With 1,442 dislikes, she has made a record! Puffball: WHAT?! I can't be eliminated! I did everything to help you guys! Gelatin: Yeah, and you betrayed us! Firey: I'm gonna agree with Gelatin. Firey Speaker Box: Puffball, since you can fly, we will have to use the Quadruple Laser Powered Teleportation Device. laser powers up and it fires Puffball: No!! AHHHH!!!!!! Puffball is teleported into the TLC Match: Like, welcome to this garbage dump. After eliminated / Challenge Time Firey Speaker Box: So now it is time for the challenge! Nickel: And what exactly is it? Firey Speaker Box: Spin the wheel Icy. Ice Cube: Revenge! Icy kicks a piece off, and it makes it spin. It lands on the broken spot Firey: Seriously? Ice Cube? Icy: Revenge, because Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance! Pencil: *sigh* Fine, Icy, you and Book can be in my alliance. Icy: Wow! Nickel: The broken piece says to find your way out of the Death Forest. Firey Speaker Box: In that case, let's go! the contestants are flung to the forest WIP